In a computer terminal, there is normally a base that rests on a work surface such as a desk, table or stand and on which the monitor is mounted. The keyboard is normally positioned on the work surface in front of the monitor so that the operator can see what is displayed on the screen of the monitor as information is entered at the keyboard. The monitor and the keyboard require considerable space so there is little room on the working surface to do other work when the terminal is not being used. To provide additional work space, the keyboard can be moved to a more convenient place to the back or to the side but this requires that suitable space be available at the back or the side of the work area, which is normally not the case. A keyboard may also be stored temporarily on the monitor but in this position the keyboard can readily slide off by itself or when it is brushed or jarred, which can damage the keyboard or whatever it contacts when it falls.